marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Legends
The Marvel Legends action figures started in the year 2002. It was started by Toy Biz. But now Hasbro has it and fans are asking "will they do a good job?". Well, most fans have been disappointed but some are happy. History The Marvel Legends line was originally intended to be a spinoff line from Spider-Man Classics. But it became huge. There are 16 series made by Toy Biz. In 2007 Hasbro got the Marvel license. They are currently running Marvel Legends, Marvel Legends Icons, and will soon be producing Hulk Classics, Fantastic Four Classics and Spiderman movie lines. Build-A-Figures When Toy Biz was doing the figures, they had a comic or mini-poster included in each figure, as well as a display stand. In series 8 they also included a Marvel Origins trading card with each figure. They did it again in series 11 and 13. In series 9, the Galactus series, they included a Build-A-Figure (or BAF) piece with each figure, so if you got the entire series, you could build an 18-inch Galactus figure. That continued to series 10 (the Sentinel series). But stopped in series 11, in which a type of vehicle relevant to the character was included. But, in series 12 they brought back the BAF with a 16-inch Apocalypse. Others were Giant Man (Wal*Mart series),Onslaught, Mojo, and MODOK. When Hasbro recieved the license, they started right away with Build-A-Figures. Series 1 has Annihilus, 2 has Blob, 3 has Brood Queen, and 4 has Nemesis (Holocaust). Variants It started in series two. A variant of series one's Hulk was released. It included a torn up shirt. But another variant didnt really come aroun until series 6. Variants of Cable, Phoenix, and series three's Wolverine were spotted. After that every series has had at least one variant or chase figure (ex: Series 5 Red Skull is not on the back of the series 5 packaging). Some figures have completely different character as variants. For example, Series 15 Thorbuster Iron Man's variant is Destroyer, from the Thor comics, and Captain Marvel's variant is his son, Genis. Toy Biz Toy Biz was the first company to house the Marvel Legends license. They had it until 2007. Spider-Man Classics This was the line that started it all. Series one featured a Classic Spider-Man, Symbiote Spider-Man, Man-Spider, and Venom. Series 2 featured a First Appearance Spider-Man, Daredevil, a First Appearance Daredevil variant, Battle Ravaged Spider- Man, and Rhino. There were also 2099 and Scarlet Spider exclusives. Marvel Legends Marvel Legends ran for sixteen series, featuring such famous characters as Captain AMerica and Iron Man, to characters like Deathlok and Vision. Series 1 * Captain America *Hulk *Toad *Iron Man *Iron Man Gold variant *Iron Man Stealth variant Series 2 *Dr Doom *Human Torch *Thing *Namor *Doombot (variant) *Thing (with tranchcoat) *Human Torch (with 4) *Hulk (with ripped shirt variant of series 1) **NOTE: The Human Torch originally had the "4" on his chest but fans were unhappy so they took it off. As time went on the "4" became more rare. Series 3 *Wolverine *Thor *Ghost Rider *Magneto *Movie Daredevil *Wolverine (unmasked variant realeased in series 6) *Daredevil (with 5'o clock shadow) *Daredevil (with beard) Series 4 *Punisher *Beast *Elektra *Gambit *Goliath with pack in Ant-Man and Wasp. *Punisher (black belt) Series 5 *Colossus *Movie Blade *80's-90's Sabretooth *Silver Surfer (with pack-in Howard the Duck) *Mr. Fantastic *Nick Fury *Red Skull Series 6 *Deadpool with Doop *Cable *Phoenix *Movie Punisher *Juggernaut *Brown and Gold costume Wolverine with Ogun *Cable (brown pants) *Unmasked Wolverine (series 3 variant not 6) *Dark Phoenix Series 7 *Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) *Apocalypse *Hawkeye *Silver Centurion Iron Man *Vision *Wolverine Weapon X *Goliath re-release *Ghost Rider (during transformation) *Phasing Vision Series 8: The Versus series *Modern Iron Man *Iceman *Man-Thing *Storm *Doctor Octopus *Widow (Natasha Romanoff)] *Ultimate Captain America *Storm (with mohawk) *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) *Captain America (regular) **NOTE: Ultimate Captain America was supposed to have gray pants but the variant and it were switched. The problem was later corrected. Series 9: The Galactus series *Deathlok *1st Appearance Gray Hulk *Nightcrawler *Doctor Strange *War Machine *Bullseye *Professor X *Galactus Variants *Green Hulk variant *Bullseye (gray costume, gritting teeth) **NOTE: This is the first series in the Build-A-Figure line, or BAF to the fans. Each action figure contains a piece of the giant figure. Series 10: The Sentinel series *Spider Man (1st Appearance) *Cyclops *Angel *Black Panther *Omega Red *Mr. Sinister *Mystique *Sentinel (BAF) Variants *Cyclops X-Factor *Angel X-Factor *Black Panther (variant, later release) *Mr Sinister (less shiny costume, white neck, later realease) Series 11: The Legendary Riders series *1st Appearance Thing *Days of Future Past Woverine *Hulkbuster Iron Man *Vengeance *Taskmaster *Ultron *Wonder Man *Scarlet Witch *Wolverine (young with cowboy hat) *Wonder Man (Ionic) **NOTE: Originally Toy Biz cancelled Sacrlet Witch although she was on the back of the series 11 package but later, she was released. Series 12: The Apocalypse series *Astonishing X-Men Wolverine *Maestro (Hulk) *X-23 *Bishop *Sasquatch *Iron Fist *Apocalypse Variants *Wolverine (unmasked) *X-23 (purple costume) *New Bishop *Sasquatch (white fur) *Iron Fist (red costume, opened mouth, cut on head) **NOTE: X-23 with purple costume is the variant it is advertised on Toy Biz's website. Sasquatch's white fur is uncertain whether its Snowbird Sasquatch or Exiles Sasquatch. Series 13: The Onslaught series *Green Goblin *Pyro *Abomination *Loki *Blackheart *Lady Deathstrike *Onslaught Variants *Unmasked Green Goblin *Crown of lies Loki *Melted face Abomination Series 14: The Mojo Series *1st Appearance Iron Man *Longshot *Baron Zemo *Power Man *Falcon *Psylocke Variants *Iron Man gold *Unmasked Baron Zemo *Silver shirt Luke Cage *Modern Falcon *Xtreme Psylocke **NOTE: Earlier information led us to believe that the two variants for Luke Cage and Psylocke were unreleased but later information, being that a collector purchased the two variants online, confirming that the variants were released. Series 15: The MODOK series *Wasp *Captain Mar-Vell *Moon Knight *Beta Ray Bill *Spider Woman (Jessica Drew) *Thorbuster Iron Man *M.O.D.O.K. Variants *Wasp (red) *Wasp (blue) *Genis Vell (Captain Marvel variant) *Silver Moon Knight *Arachne (Spider Woman variant) *Destroyer (Iron Man variant) Exclusives These figures/boxed sets were only available at one certain store, like Wal*Mart or Toys"R"Us. Toy Biz 2005 Fantastic Four Boxed Set *Heroes Reborn Mr. Fantastic *Heroes Reborn Invisible Woman *Human Torch (partially flamed) *Trenchcoat Thing Toy Biz 2006 Giant Man Wal*Mart exclusive series *Age of Apocalypse Wolverine *Age of Apocalypse Sabretooth *Ant Man (Scott Lang) *Captain Britain *Kitty Pryde *Havok *Sentry *Warbird *Thor *Giant Man Variants *Wolverine variant *Modern Havok (released in UK only) *Bearded Sentry **NOTE: The Weapon X variant is needed to complete the BAF Boxed Sets The boxed sets were a boxed group of figures that pertained to each other, like the Fantastic Four or the Young Avengers. Urban Legends *Daredevil *Elektra (White costume) *Spider-Man *The Punisher X-Men Legends *Unmasked Wolverine *Beast in labcoat *Gambit *Magneto *Rogue Fantastic Four *Mr Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch (partially flamed) *Thing *Franklin Richards *HERBIE *Dr Doom Variants *Translucent Human Torch *Translucent Invisible Woman *Mr Fantastic in lab coat *Mr Fantastic in a ball Spider-Man vs the Sinister Six *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Doctor Octopus *Kraven *Electro *Venom Spider-Man: Fearsome Foes *Spider-Man *Rhino *Vulture *Carnage *Lizard Young Avengers *Patriot *Asgardian *Iron Lad *Hulkling Marvel Monsters *Dracula *Frankenstein's Monster *Werewolf by Night *Zombie House of M *Inhuman Torch *The It *Hulk *Iron Man Toy Biz Icons The Icons were lines of two or three 12-inch figures that were iconic in Marvel Comics. Series 1 *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man Variants *Unmasked Wolverine *Unmasked Captain America *Gold Iron Man Series 2 *Hulk *Venom Variants *Gray Hulk *Unmasked Venom Series 3 *Beast (Gray Fur) *Spider-Man Variants *Blue Beast with labcoat and glasses Unmasked Spider-Man Face-offs The Face-offs were a hero and one of his or her worst enemies in a two-pack. Series 1 *Captain America vs Red Skull *Hulk vs Leader *Daredevil vs Kingpin Variants *Unmasked Captain America vs Baron Von Strucker *Screaming Hulk vs Classic Leader *Unmasked Daredevil vs Black Suit angry Kingpin Series 2 *1st Appearance Wolverine vs 1st Appearance Sabretooth *Classic Punisher vs Jigsaw *Modular Armor Iron Man vs Mandarin Variants *Screaming Wolverine vs Screaming Sabretooth *Modern Punisher vs Tuxedo Jigsaw *Modular armor War Machine vs Unmasked red robe Mandarin Fantastic Four, Hulk and X-Men Classics These series were pretty short running. Fantastic Four only ran for two series, X-Men ran for four, and Hulk ran for two. Fantastic Four Series 1 *Thunder Launch Thing *Human Torch with Impy the Impossible Man *Mr Fantastic *Transforming Super Skrull Series 2 *Twist N Slam Thing *Transforming Johnny Storm *Invisible Woman *Kang *Dragon Man Hulk Series 1 *Superposable Savage Hulk *Smart Hulk *Abomination *Joe Fixit Series 2 *Gamma Hulk with Bruce Banner *Absorbing Man *War Hulk *Mecha Hulk with Gremlin X-Men The X-Men figures sort of ran in two lines. Line1 Series 1 *Tiger Stripe Wolverine *Cyclops *Gambit *Archangel *New Wolverine with Sentinel Line2 Series 1 *Stealth Wolverine *Ninja Wolverine *Armor Cyclops *Stealth Beast *Magneto *Archangel *Gambit *Storm Series 2 *House of M Wolverine *Angel *Stealth Cyclops *Tech Gear Beast *Juggernaut *Phoenix Series 3 *Cyclops *Ultimate Nightcrawler *Iceman *X Treme X-Men Rogue *Avalanche *Ultimate Sabretooth Hasbro Hasbro recieved the Marvel license in January 2007, but they released a few things early. Series 1: Annihilus series *Banshee *Emma Frost *Hercules *X3 Beast *Planet Hulk *Ultimate Iron Man *Annihilus **NOTE: Planet Hulk silver arm has been a dispute for some time. It is actually the original for the figure, the green arm was just a running change. Both figures will be released, and even numbers will be sold. Series 2: Blob series *Quicksilver *She Hulk *Lord of Asgard Thor *Ultimate Wolverine *X3 Phoenix *X3 Juggernaut *Xorn *Yellowjacket *Blob Variants *Yellowjacket variant *X3 Dark Phoenix *Original Green Quicksilver Series 3: The Brood Queen series *Bucky *WWII Captain America *Rachel Summers *Black Knight *HYDRA Soldier *Astonishing X-Men Cyclops *Danger *X3 Colossus *Queen Variants *Clear Black, with tatoo on back Marvel Girl variant (packaged backwards and limited to 500) *Yelling (open mouth) HYDRA Agent Series 4: The Nemesis series *Black Bolt *Astonishing X-men Beast *Tigra *Daredevil (First Appearance) *Tim Bradstreet's Punisher *Nova *BAF:Nemesis (Holocaust) Variants *Black Bolt Blue variant *Daredevil Red Variant *"Crossbones" Punisher Exclusives Hasbro 2007 *Diamond Emma Frost Toys"R"Us exclusive *Silver 25th Ainniversary Wolverine Toys"R"Us exclusive *"Black Queen" Jean Grey Toys "R" Us exclusive *Limited Edition Silver Surfer Wal Mart exclusive *Cannonball and Domino 2-pack Wal Mart exclusive *Cable and Marvel Girl 2-pack Wal Mart exclusive *Movie Silver Surfer Target exclusive *Blue Ultimate Wolverine Diamond exclusive *Stan Lee/Spider-Man San Diego Comic-Con exclusive *Fantastic Four/Lawyer She Hulk San Diego Comic-Con exclusive *Both figures are being sold at hasbrotoyshop.com. Hasbro Icons Series 1 *Origins Wolverine (Modern style brown/yellow) *Thor Series 2 *Dr Doom *Punisher Series 3 *Human Torch *Silver Surfer Variants *Partially flamed Human Torch Series 4 *Magneto *Astonishing X-Men Cyclops Series? *Phoenix (Dark Phoenix variant) *Colossus *Nightcrawler *Daredevil (Yellow/Red variant) **NOTE: They were revealed at Comic-Con but which series is which is unconfirmed. Fantastic Four They havent been released yet but the promo images have so the line is confirmed. There will also be, a Spider-Man Movie line, and 2 Hulk lines. *Mr Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Human Torch *Thing *Silver Surfer *Namor *Dr Doom *Mole Man *BAF: Ronan the Accuser Hulk The Hulk line will have 2 series with one BAF: An enormous Fin Fang Foom! Series 1 *Gray Hulk *Hulk: The End *1st appearance She-Hulk *Bi-Beast *Absorbing Man *Wendigo *BAF: Half of Fin Fang Foom Series 2 *Ed McGuiness style Hulk *World War Hulk (King Hulk) *Son of Hulk *Valkyrie *Doc Samson *Red King BAF: other half of Fin Fanf Foom Spider-Man movie *Red Spider-Man *Black Spider-Man *Mary Jane *New Goblin *Sandman *Venom *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *BAF: Big Sandman Refrences *Toy Biz Archive *Marvel Legends on Wikipedia Category:Toys